


Happy Fucking New Year

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible way to spend New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Fucking New Year

Reno had been through a lot with Elena in her short time as a Turk. He'd seen her cry. He'd seen her throw up from drinking too much. He'd seen her get shit, and had given her shit, for talking too much. He'd seen her kill, he'd seen her naked and he'd seen her have sex.

Masturbating was a first, however.

"Yo, want me to leave?" he asked as a naked Elena slouched in front of the TV, rubbing her pussy. She wasn't even watching, head rolled back, cheeks pink.

"Not really," was her answer. She could have been at home in Midgar watching the New Year's fireworks with Tseng, but no, some upstart dickholes had to start an anti-Shinra commotion in this remote hell hole and she was stuck there with Reno thanks to the weather.

All this, and not even a fireplace to make it sort of romantic or even just welcoming. Just a dingy loveseat, bad reception on the TV and shitty electric heating.

Reno sat beside her, naked and hair undone, and immediately sank in the broken seat. "Fuck!"

Elena offered him a hand slick with her juice to help extract him from the treacherous seat, and he took it gratefully. Once out of the loveseat and standing before her, he looked down at her in the blueish light of the TV. 

She looked back up at him without a word, still rubbing herself.

He knelt before her and leaned forward, but instead of starting to eat her out, he kissed the back of her hand. "Show me how you do it," he asked in a low voice, left hand going to his cock to stroke himself as he watched Elena.

Elena sank further in the seat, offering Reno an even better view as she used her fingers, slick with her own wetness, to rub around the hood of her clit and tease the small head, leg jerking every time she touched the sensitive nub. She had a good headstart on Reno, and she had no intention to slow down for him. Hell, she was already slow thanks to forgetting her bullet vibe at home, and already frustrated by the situation. She barely even looked at him as she rubbed herself to a mediocre climax that barely warmed her, the perfect finale for this crappy end of year. She leaned back with a heavy sigh, offering Reno the sight of her wet, red, twitching pussy as he finished himself off on the scratchy fabric of the loveseat. She grimaced at the thought that he might not be the first.

"Happy fucking New Year," she told Reno as she began to shiver.

"You tell me," Reno said as he got up and went to turn the thermostat to maximum, to no avail.


End file.
